


Back

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, John is a homophobic ass, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Next Generation, Next Generation Winchester(s), Protective Jack, Resurrection, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: John Winchester is resurrected and the welcome he receives upon returning to his family isn't what he expected. Contains original female Winchester sister character. Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Back

John Winchester knocked on the door of the Men of Letters bunker. A teenage girl with raven black hair and cerulean eyes opened the door.

“What do you want?” she asked, “And more importantly how did you find this place?”

She drew a gun from the waistband of her jeans and aimed it at his forehead.

“Wait, wait, wait!” He cried. “I'm looking for my kids!”

“The only kids here are me and my cousins.” The girl snapped. “Sorry about that.”

“No… I guess they wouldn't be kids anymore. I'm looking for the Winchesters; my sons. Sam and Dean.”

“Wait, are you saying you're John Winchester?!”

"Yes, yes, exactly, and you are?”

“Someone who's not very happy to see you.” She lowered her gun. “Come in.”

He followed her down a flight of stairs.

“Um, you're not going to tell me your name?” He probed.

“Not yet,” the girl responded. “I like to keep people in suspense.”

“Great,” John muttered, rolling his eyes and looking around. “Nice place you've got here.”

“It's not mine,” the girl snapped, “It belongs to… well, y’know.”

“I don't.”

“You will soon, so there's no point in telling you. Dad!” The girl called. “We've got a code Lazarus in the library!”

The next thing John knew his son, his eldest, Dean, was jogging into the library.

“Who we got-” Dean stopped. “Dad?” He questioned.

“Yeah it's me, son.”

Dean gulped almost imperceptibly.

“So this is…” said the girl.

“Yeah Gracie, this is, in fact, my dad.”

“So Gracie?” John asked. “That's your name?”

“My name is Grace and that's what you're gonna call me.”

“Okay.” John turned his attention back to Dean, “So do you live here alone with your little... firecracker, or is Sammy here?”

“Um…”

Dean didn't have to answer. Sam walked in.

“Dean, I heard the code La-lazarus…” Sam stopped short seeing John, “Is that Dad? Please tell me that's not Dad. I heard the code Lazarus but I didn't think it be…”

“Hiya Sammy. How are you?”

“G-good. Good. Great.”

“You got a little firecracker of your own?”

“Firecracker?” Sam questioned.

“He means Grace.” Dean told his brother. “Apparently she didn't give him that much welcome.”

Grace stuck her tongue out at her father just as the last of the family arrived. Recce Winchester crossed the threshold.

“Who's the code…” She froze. John glared at her. “John.”

“I told you never to come back.” He growled. “You were dead to them.”

“ _You_ were dead!” Recce shot back. “And you expected me to abandon them like you did? Not a chance.”

Dean and Sam stepped protectively in front of their sister, drawing their guns. Grace pulled out hers as well and stood behind John.

“So what do we want to do with him?” Grace asked.

“I don't know.” Dean answered.

“What about Mom?” Sam questioned.

“I think she and Bobby will be perfectly happy without him.” Recce supplied.

“Bobby?” John growled, “Bobby Singer? If he's sleeping with my wife-”

“She's not your wife anymore.” Recce snapped, “You died. You left her.”

“She was still my wife when she was the dead one.”

“Times have changed,” Recce spat. “And let me tell you something.”

She raised her own weapon and parted her brothers to stand directly in front of the man who had the audacity to call himself her father. “I am a 49 year old, mother of two, married to the nephilim son of Satan himself. You don't scare me, John.”

John stood down, clearly aware he had no hold over his daughter anymore.

“Look, just give me a week with the boys and Mary. They clearly still feel something for me if they're willing to call me Dad. A week. That's all I'm askin’.”

Recce took a deep breath.

“Boys? What do you think?”

“Is it bad I sort of want to reconcile?” Sam asked quietly.

“I don't think so.” Dean told him.

“It’s not.” Recce assured them. “And in the end it'll be your choice, not mine, what kind of relationship you have with him.” She turned back to John. “You just got yourself one week. Just the one. And if you hurt me, Sam, Dean, mom, our kids, our friends, or our spouses, I will not hesitate to re-murder you.”

John nodded.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” she lowered her gun, “I have to find my husband before he finds you. Or you’ll spend much longer than a week here and it will be made a living hell.”

* * *

“Jack?” Recce called. “Jack? Angel, we need to talk. It's important.”

There was a ruffle of wings and Jack's voice came from behind her.

“What's wrong, Dee?”

She turned around.

“I need you to promise me something.”

“What is it, darling, what's wrong?”

“Can you swear you’ll promise me?”

“I swear.”

“My dad is back.”

“I saw Bobby earlier, I know he's here, I didn't know he went out.”

“No, not my Papa, angel, my sire.”

“What? How is that possible?”

“I'm not sure, but you have to promise me you won't kill him for the week he’s here.”

“After everything he did to you?!”

“Jack, he's not here for me and I've made it very clear he no longer can control me.”

“But Dee, after all the panic attacks and sleepless nights he caused you? The nightmares and the emotional scars? The _physical_ scars?”

“I know, Jack. But if Sam and Dean want a chance to reconcile, I'm not going to get in their way.”

“If anything happens to you, swear you'll come to me?”

“I will, angel, I promise.”

“Okay.”

He leaned down, (he had outgrown her by two inches since they’d met), and pecked her forehead.

“Well, be safe around him. And call me if you need me. “

“I will. One of these days we should take the kids out. I want him around them as little as possible. Especially Mary.”

Jack nodded in agreement. She nuzzled his neck softly and lovingly.

“Real, angel.”

“Always, darling.”

* * *

“Cas!” Dean called.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I'm not sure whether we should be proud of Grace or restrict her firearms privileges.”

“What do you mean?”

“She nearly shot my dad?”

“Was she angry at Bobby? What was her reason?”

“No, uh… John’s back. He's here and he's alive.”

“Oh. And you aren't sure how to feel after what he did to you and your siblings, especially your sister, and you're scared to have him around our daughter for fear he’ll ruin the family we’ve made.”

“Yeah. He may make some… _insensitive_ comments about our relationship, so um… be ready.”

“I will.”

“God, I love it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“You have your determined face on.”

“Well I am determined. Determined to not let your father intimidate you into anything and/or harm our family.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

”So your siblings aren't happy to see me.” John began.

“They have good reason.” Sam countered.

“I suppose Recce does, but Dean…”

“You made him grow up too fast.” Sam shot. “He resents that, and frankly so do Recce and I.”

“Look Sammy, I'm sorry. I-”

“Don't apologise if you don't mean it.” Sam snapped. “You don't feel the slightest bit sorry for what you did to us. You feel like you did your best. Well guess what? Your best wasn't good enough. You should have done better.”

“If you were just going to yell at me why did you say you wanted to make things right?!”

“Because I thought for once maybe you weren't going to lie to me! But I was wrong.”

Sam stood up and want to leave. John caught his arm.

“Sam-”

“Let. Go. Of. My. Moose.” A voice growled from behind John.

John, shocked, let go and turned around in his chair, coming face to face with Gabriel the archangel.

“Who are you?”

“Sam's husband.” Gabriel stated simply.

“You're gay?” John whirled and verbally attacked his son.

“I-” Sam started.

“Yes.” Gabe interrupted. “He's not straight. Problem, mister?”

“Yeah, you fag!” John said, whirling on Gave this time, glaring at him. “What did you do to my son?!”

“I fell in love with him. I saved his life. He saved mine. And I'm gonna end yours if you don't leave him alone!”

“What next, you're going to tell me Dean's a fag too?!”

“As a matter of fact?” Gabe shot, “Yes! None of your children are straight! It just so _happens_ that your daughter fell in love with a guy, but she's just as pan as the rest of us!”

“Leave my son alone you twink!”

“Dad? Pop? I heard yelling. What's going on?”

A fifteen year old dirty blonde boy with bright amber eyes entered the room.

“Justin, this is a bad place to be,” Gabriel said coolly, “Seeing as I'm about to obliterate your grandfather.”

Justin’s eyes went wide.

“I'm calling Ma Mary!”

“No.”

“Yes! Gramma Mary! You need to come to the library now!”

Mary Winchester came in, in all her glory, a hot glue gun in her hand.

“Justin, I was in the middle of helping- John?!”

“Mary, can you talk some sense into this douche? He's trying to kill me!”

“Mary, I can explain.”

“You'd better.”

“He called Sam a fag.”

“John!” Mary’s voice was harsh. “That is our son. You will treat him as such. I know you have some backwards attitudes, since I remember how you reacted to my brother-”

“He was sleeping with a man! Now _our_ _son_ is sleeping with a _man_!”

“Our son is sleeping with an _angel_ . That he _loves_ . And they have a _son_ . And they're _happy_. Drop it!”

John crumpled. For as proud and stuck up as he was, he knew when he was beat. A little blonde girl with beautiful hazel eyes came up beside Mary and pulled on her arm.

“Ma Mary, we have to finish our project!” The little girl said.

“Who's that?” John asked.

“Who're you?” The girl responded.

“I'm John. I'm Sam and Dean and Recce's daddy.”

“Grandpa Bobby is their dad.”

“W-what?”

“The kids have since made Bobby their father after your passing.” Mary clarified. “This is Mary. She's Recce's little girl.”

“Recce raised that?”

“Her.” Gabe corrected with a low growl. “Mary Kelly Winchester-Kline is a _her_ , not a _that_.”

“It surprised me.” John retaliated. “Who's the father? Some fling?”

“ _I_ am her father.” Came a new voice. “Recce's _husband_.”

John Winchester turned around and saw the barely controlled rage rolling off of Jack Winchester-Kline.

“Not much, are you?” John laughed. “How much did you pay her for the night the brat was conceived? She come after you later saying the kid was yours and force you into a 'marriage’?”

Jack's eyes flashed golden. John paid no attention.

“Recce paid me nothing. And I married her of my own free will. I _love_ her.”

John snorted.

“I believe my _wonderful_ wife informed you of my parentage? I met Recce shortly after I was brought into this world. My father was Lucifer. He left me, but your children took me in. And the _only_ reason you are not dead where you stand after everything you put Recce through, is because I respect her. She told me not to kill you because your sons still want a relationship with you. But I have no idea why they would. Ma, take Mary and finish her project. She doesn't need to see this.”

Mary Sr nodded and took the twelve year old by the hand, leaving the room.

“C'mon hun.”

“Justin, you should go with them.” Gabe suggested. (Well, it sounded like a suggestion, but his son knew it was not.)

“Let uncle Cas have a turn too,” was all the fifteen year old supplied as he left the room.

Jack's eyes turned golden again.

“You should be worried now, John Winchester.”

* * *

John was faced with his wife, his three children, and their three spouses. He sat, cuffed to a chair, in the hidden interrogation room that formerly housed Crowley.

“What am I here for?” John asked.

“You're here to be truthful with your children and your wife about your transgressions.” Cas shot.

“Fine.”

“And if you lie,” Gabe threatened, “Your youngest son-in-law will _make_ you tell the truth, isn’t that right, Jack?”

The nephilim nodded, glaring at John.

“Gladly.” He growled.

Recce put a hand on her husband's arm.

“Easy, angel. Not yet.”

He put a possessive arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“So John,” Gabriel began, “Would you like to tell Mary a firsthand account of the abuse you inflicted on her children?”

“Abuse?” Mary asked. “You hurt the kids?”

“It was nothing more than a smack here and there, Mary.”

“Liar!” Recce shouted. “You- you! Jack, have at him!”

“Tell the truth.” Jack ordered.

A golden light pulsed out of Jack into John, illuminating the veins in the man’s face and turning his eyes gold.

“I would beat them with my belt,” John said, monotone, “And I once went so hard on Recce that I broke the skin and she lost over a pint of blood so Dean had to drive her to the hospital.” The golden light faded from both men. “How did you do that?! What did you do to me?!”

“Call it a magical roofie.” Gabe grinned. “Good job, Jackie.”

Jack smirked.

“Now it’s Mary’s turn to speak.” Cas announced.

“How could you?” Mary sounded less angry and more heartbroken. “How could you?! Those are our children! Do you even feel sorry?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Liar!” It was Sam this time. “When Dean and I took Recce to the hospital, you told me it wasn't worth it, that she was faking, and that if she wasn't so ‘weak' we wouldn't have had to be there!”

John was silent. Mary shook her head.

“Anything else I should know about that you did to my kids?”

“Our kids, Mary-”

“You don't get to be called their father at this point, John. Or my husband. What else did you do?”

“That was the worst of it, I swear.”

“Do I have to scream ‘liar' for you to know he’s lying?” Jack asked. “Tell her about the Shtriga.”

The golden light came again and John’s head lolled to the side as he spoke.

“I used the kids to bait a witch that eats children's life force and put Dean in charge of watching over them even though he was only ten.” John shook his head as the light faded away. “Stop doing that!”

“Stop lying then,” Jack said simply. The nephilim turned to Mary, “That was the worst thing he did the the kids as a group, but what he did to Recce alone was worse.”

“What did he do to you, baby?” Mary asked, approaching her youngest.

“Make him say it, Jack. I- I don't think I can.”

Jack nodded and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

“Tell Mary about the things you did to Recce.”

The golden pulse of light flew into John again and he spoke with the same monotone.

“When she was eleven I started selling her as a prostitute for money at truck stops. We weren't tight or anything, I just wanted some extra cash and she was an easy source of income. When she was thirteen, a hunt went wrong and I threatened to kill her because we'd nearly lost Dean. She said she’d leave and I told her never to come back or I’d put a bullet in her. Then I told the boys she didn't make it.” Again, John shook away Jack’s control. “You need to stop doing that, boy.” He barked.

“You tried to kill my wife. I think I'm entitled.” Jack lowered his voice and whispered in Recce’s ear. “May I?”

She nodded.

“Mom?” Recce asked, “Do you mind?”

“Mind?” Mary's voice was airy and distracted.

“For the boys to…”

“Oh. Go ahead. I'm not going to watch, though.”

“I don't think I will either. Why don't we round up the kids for some games? The guys can handle this.”

Recce took her mother by the hand and left.

“I didn't know about the prostitution.” Sam said quietly.

“Me neither.” Dean added.

“You weren't supposed to,” John drawled. “I'd take her out when you were asleep and come back before you woke up. And it's not like she never brought clients back when you were 'reunited’ I bet. Probably told you _she_ was paying _them_.”

“Recce never brought guys back.” Sam shot, “She wasn't interested. Now I understand why. She was sick of selling her body to one-offs and I don't blame her. My question to you is why?”

“She was easy. She was _there_. I needed a couple hundred? Borrow Recce for the night. End of story. That doesn't make me a criminal.”

“Actually it does.” Cas interrupted with an icy glare. “Underage prostitution is punishable by law. Anywhere from five years to a life sentence behind bars.”

“Sue me! Look, I did what I did and it's over. It's not like she would've stayed a virgin anyway. She's got a brat now, she's obviously fucked that one,” he waved a hand at Jack, “And-”

“Be quiet!” Jack snarled. “I'm sick of hearing you talk like that about Recce. You used and abused your daughter and I'm sick of it! You don't get to be resurrected just to hurt her again!”

“I see why she picked you for her baby daddy,” John mocked, “She never could fight her own battles-”

“Shut up!” Jack screamed.

“Jack, he's deliberately trying to get under your skin.” Sam warned, “Don't let him.”

Jack came forward, grabbing an angel blade from the table and placing it at John's throat.

“I am going to kill you. And I will make sure you suffer so much before I do, that you will think I've finally taken mercy on you when I decide to kill you, but it will be just as slow and painful when you finally do die. Do you hear me?”

* * *

It was four hours before the majority of the boys came back. And another two before Jack was done. His eyes were tired and his gait was slow as he finally prambled into the room he shared with his wife. On his arrival, she stood, crossed the room, and held him. She held him like she was never going to let go. She held him like he was the only thing tying her to this life.

“Jack…” she whispered.

“I'm sorry.” He breathed.

“It's okay.”

“It's not. This doesn't begin to change what he did to you.”

“Nothing can change what he did to me. But you saved me a long time ago. Saved me from all the nightmares that haunted me even after he was gone. You saved me from sleepless nights of tossing and turning until, if I was lucky, I ended up crying myself to sleep. You saved me from panic attacks and flashbacks. You spared me so much pain, Jack. My angel, you saved me. And now that this… this _monster_ has come back to my life, you saved me again, angel. I… I love you.”

“L-love?”

“Y-yeah. I love you, Jack Winchester-Kline. With all of me. And I love our daughter and our son and our family and… I’m going to say it again. I love you, Jack. My angel.”

He kissed her. It was soft and sweet, gentle and kind. Everything he needed to say was right there.

“I love you too, my darling.”

* * *

John was given a hunter’s funeral. Dean wrapped the body. Sam lit the pyre. Recce gave the goodbye. It was simple and clear.

“Don't come back.”


End file.
